In a typical portable terminal device, an antenna is provided in a display side housing and forms part of an exterior face in cooperation with the display side housing, and the exterior face is provided with an antenna conductor of the antenna. In the portable terminal device, the antenna conductor is arranged far away from a circuit board, a ground conductor, or the like. Such techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-060268.